Water Consumption
by courtara
Summary: Running, sweat, 6 gallons of water, peeing, coffee, and eventually some frisky actions in the bathroom. Malec.


A/N: Oh what? Look who's back! Yes friends, after my year of absence, I have returned. I don't know if this is a particularly good thing, but let's see what happens shall we?

I missed my fanfiction family. I deleted my stories for reasons, and I don't regret it in the slightest XD but I do miss the community. And I'm back now with a story. And um..I...I just...I don't really know exactly what this is. I need to give some backstory for this before we continue or else it'll be really weird.

So my best friend Emma (Magical reptiles) and I were having a strange conversation that went along these lines:

Me: When Alec tops he's probably really good at it and sexy as hell

Me: We need help

Emma: no really! He's probably really good and sexy at everything like he probably looks good while peeing

Emma: I don't know why I said that oh my god

And she then repeatedly said that I should write a fanfic about it and thus this story was born! So this is the story that's gonna throw me back into my fanfic mode. I'm a lot older now than I was when I published my first one, and I've taken notes and seen things and I know what I'm doing now. This story isn't amazing, but it's a start. I'm back people! XD

The award for longest authors note goes to me! I know it does. So let's have a journey together y'all, im happy to be back with you all. Enjoy!

/

Alec wasn't exactly sure when his bladder started to hurt him so profusely. It might have started somewhere in between the batshit crazy run he just went for in 90 degree weather, and when Magnus started forcing 6 gallons of water down his throat. He hoped that once he arrived at Magnus' apartment he could take a little time to urinate in peace. But that didn't happen.

"You're dehydrated", Magnus had said as he studied Alec's white chapped lips.

"No", Alec huffed and kicked his sneakers off, "I'm tired, I just need to cool down for a minute." He wiped an intense amount of sweat off his brow and started to make his way towards the bathroom, but was stopped when Magnus gently pulled at his elbow.

"Alright," Magnus said slowly. "But have a drink first."

Alec's eyes darted towards the bathroom door. "I can't use the bathroom?"

"I don't want you to pass out on the bathroom floor. I just changed the tiles and who knows what bodily fluids will flow out of you if you fall." Magnus smirked a little. "Darling seriously, have some water."

Alec looked into Magnus' eyes and saw a twinge of pity in them. He sighed as his chance of peeing slipped away. Magnus wants what's best for him, and if drinking water will help him stay conscious long enough to take a whiz, so be it.

"Okay." Alec said. Magnus smiled and ushered Alec over to the couch as Magnus retreated towards the kitchen. Alec sat and tried desperately to calm his bladder. Magnus returned with 6 jugs of water circling his head and a cup of coffee in his hand. He sipped the coffee as one of the water jugs floated into Alec's lap.

Magnus winked. "Drink up, Sweet Cheeks."

Alec did. He downed the gallon of water in 5 minutes. 'I guess I did need water', he thought. Another jug landed on his legs and without even thinking about his need to pee, he chugged it.

Magnus studied Alec's form through the thin gray tank he was wearing. Alec's body rippled as he drank all the water. His love was dehydrated, yes, but he wanted to keep him out here for as long as possible. Alec's hair was a total wreck and drenched in sweat, like the rest of his body which was easy to see through the gray shirt. 'He's perfect', Magnus thought. He loved when Alec looked like this. It may have to do with their bedroom activities, because Magnus adores seeing his love all slick and flustered. Alec is always a total knock out, but when he looks like this, totally worn out with his toned body practically screaming, "HAVE SEX WITH ME", Magnus can barely contain himself. It's only just a matte-

"By the angel", Alec's whole body shook as he practically dropped his half-full fourth gallon of water right on the floor.

Magnus blinked. 'When did he get to the fourth jug?', he thought. Magnus blinked a few more times before asking slowly, "Alexan - Alec are you ok-"

"Shit," Alec said through gritted teeth. He stood up and vaulted right over the couch and sprinted into the bathroom. Alec didn't even bother closing the door as he went and made his long awaited deposit into the toilet.

Magnus stood up and quickly followed him. He stopped short at the door as he watched his boyfriend pee. Alec's eyes were closed and his head was thrown back. He was panting softly as his right arm gripped his left elbow.

Magnus stared bug eyed at the display in front of him. It's occurred to Magnus that he's never actually seen Alec pee before. He wasn't sure if he looked like this every time he went, but it sure looked...sensual.

Magnus slowly walked into the bathroom and stood behind Alec. "How come I never knew you looked so sexy peeing?", Magnus asked as he wrapped his arms around Alec's waist.

Alec's eyes flew open as he felt Magnus' arms around him. His face flushed when he realized he was still going.

"Well I - it's not something -", Alec stuttered out. He slowly turned his head back to look at Magnus when finally finished up his tinkle. "You think I look sexy?"

"Darling," Magnus said after he placed a kiss on the back of Alec's neck. "I don't think", he kissed Alec's bare shoulder, "I've ever wanted to ravish someone so much in my entire life." Magnus' fingers started to trace Alec's defined abs. Alec shivered as he started to pull up his pants. Magnus' unoccupied hand stopped him.

"No," Magnus mumbled as he started to tease Alec's neck with his teeth. He took his hands away and started to move them both down towards Alec's crotch. Alec sucked in a breath as Magnus stopped right above his pelvis and started to massage the pale skin there. Magnus slid his right hand down Alec muscled thigh. He started to rub circles with his thumb on the inside of Alec's thigh.

Alec moaned as his hand unconsciously flew back to grab Magnus' leg. Magnus growled as he spun Alec around and started to push him towards the bathroom wall. Alec's back hit the wall and Magnus attacked his lips with his own. Alec groaned against Magnus' lips as his underwear and shorts started to slide down to his feet. Alec hissed as Magnus press up against his hard on. Magnus moved his mouth down to Alec's neck and again started to tease the skin there.

"I don't know how I feel", Alec said breathlessly, "about you getting turned by me going to the bathroom." He reached his hand up to grip Magnus' spiked hair.

Magnus lifted his head to gently kiss his loves cheek. He pulled away as he started to bend down in front of Alec's groin. "Well", Magnus said, "you're going to have to get used to it." And he went to work.

Yay! What did you think? Please review, I'd love to hear from you all. Every review I will reply to via PM.

Thanks for reading! I promise that you'll expect more soon.

-Court


End file.
